the TWILIGHT notebook lol
by jealousofbella12
Summary: EDWARD DIDN'T COME BACK. BELLA'S A VAMPIRE. THEY WRITE IN A SECRET NOTEBOOK TO EACH OTHER! better summary inside. really old, just wanted to put it up. sorry it has alot of mistakes. bella's 33 and edward's 122. one'shot.


Author's note: hey guys! I found this story that I had written a long long time ago, and I decided, why not put it up here? Sorry it's really stupid, and someone else probably has something like this on here, but oh well. W still wanted to put it up. =]

Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella got changed by Laurent in the meadow. She and Jacob moved away and are now going to a boarding school that the Cullens attend, but they don't know it. Jacob and Bella's FRIENDSHIP is so strong that he doesn't mind her smell lol. Edward writes in a notebook and leaves it in the library for some random person to find. These are his and the person that found it, Bella's notes to the other one.

NOTE: there is like a day between each person writing.

Ok: # = all the letters of VAMPIRE on top of each other. ((you'll need to know this later))

Edward= **BOLD**

Bella= _ITALICS_

Ok…here it is…

**Hello reader of this note! If you want to have fun, write back on here and put this notebook back where you found it. –Secret pen pal**

_Hey this is weird…but it should be fun =]. Are you a boy or girl? What grade are you in? Name? lol jk you don't have to answer that last one…-Secret Pen Pal –2 (I'm just gonna put two.)_

**Thank you for writing back! I'm not gonna answer your last question, that will just give it away! I am a boy, and in eleventh grade. What about you? –1**

_Cool! You're a boy lol. I'm a girl, and also in eleventh grade. So…What's up?—2_

**Nothing's really happening with me right now. What about with you? –1**

_Same with me lol. Life's just boring. –2_

**Do you mind if we talk about personal stuff? Cuz I have something I never talk about, and I kinda want to tell someone, you know, but not face to face. That's why I made this.—1**

_No, I don't mind at all. I have stuff like that too. We could vent to each other. –2_

**EXACTLY! Ok, what's the saddest thing that has ever happened to you? –1**

_My boyfriend left me. And I have never been able to get over that. The worst part is, even after he left me, I still love him, you know? What about you? –2_

**Wow. That's sad. Mine is that I lied straight to my girlfriend's face and told her I didn't love her anymore, and seeing that she believed me. NONE OF WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE!!! And I was only trying to protect her! She will always be the one and only girl I will ever love, or date. But the really sad part is that I was getting ready to go back to her, I just couldn't stand the pain of being away, and I heard that she had died. –1**

_Oh. My. Goodness. That is horrible. You don't have to tell me, but, how did she die? That's awful! What were you trying to protect her from? Why won't you ever date again?—2_

**She died from being attacked by an animal. Well, at least, they found her blood, but no body was ever found. I was protecting her form me and my world. I was dangerous to her. I won't date again because she's the only person I could ever love, even if we were all wrong for each other. –1**

_Maybe she's not dead if they didn't find a body. Something 'else' could've happened to her. That's the way I am too—I will never date again. –2_

**What are you playing at? What else could've happened to her? –1**

_I'm not allowed to talk about it. If I did tell you, you'd probably get killed. Plus, it's not my secret to tell. Ok random question: do you believe in like, witches, vampires, and werewolves?—2_

**Must be an important secret! What do you mean, believe in them?—1**

_Like, do you think that they're real?—2_

**Oh. Well, yes. I believe in vampires and werewolves. Not sure about witches lol. What about you?—1**

_I believe the same as you. Do you like either of the ones you believe in?—2_

**Well, I bet that some vampires are nice. Not sure about werewolves…lol—1**

_Do you know how to tell if someone's a vampire or not?—2_

**Oh, they turn into a bat? Burn in the sun? Sleep in coffins? Are hideous creature of the night? Have really large, sharp fangs to suck your blood with to live?** ((obviously he's just making stuff up…lol))**—1**

_Ha ha those are funny, I have always heard they're: super fast, pale, sparkle in the sun, don't have fangs, can't sleep, don't turn into any animal, are very beautiful creatures whose eyes change color when they are 'thirsty'.—2_

**Wow. You sound like a vampire expert lol.—1**

_Well, I have my ways lol. =] –2_

**I see. Btw—how do you answer this so fast?—1**

_**Ha, oh you know…I'm just fast like that. –2**_

**Is it another secret that's not yours to tell?—1**

_Yes, that's exactly it. –2_

**What if I told you I had the same secret as you...or at least one very similar to it? What do you look like?—1**

_You probably don't have the same secret as me… why do you want to know what I look like? Ok, I'm pale, have long brown hair, and I'm short.—2_

**Oh ok then. Never mind. I just thought I might have known the super huge secret that you can't tell me. –1**

_Really? Huh. Well you said you had a secret…what do you look like? –2_

**I am tall, pale, and my hair is bronze colored and messy.—1**

_Hmm, that's nice. When you say tall, what do you mean?—2_

**I'm 6'2. what do your parents do?—1**

_**Wow. That's tall. I'm 5'3. Oh, my parents are dead. But my dad was a cop and my mom a teacher. They were divorced. Until recently, I have been living with my fashion designer of a cousin. What about yours? **_((that's a lie…))—_**2**_

**Well, I'm adopted. You see, my parents died a ****very**** long time ago. But my adoptive father is a doctor, and my mother doesn't have a job. Let's see, do you have any siblings?—1**

_No, no siblings, but my best friend is pretty much like my brother. What about you?—2_

**I don't have any real siblings, ok, don't be grossed out by this or anything but I have 4 adoptive siblings—a set of twins, and two others. But the gross part is that one of the twins is with one of the other ones, ditto for the other two. Don't worry, it's boy-girl, boy-girl.—1**

_Oh that's not bad. I've heard of that before. So…when's your birthday?—2_

**June 20. what about you?—1**

_September 13. I like your birthday. I wish I had a summer b-day.—2_

**Really? I wish I had a spring birthday.—1**

_That would be cool. Like, some time in April?—2_

**Yes, I actually think it would be cool to have my birthday be April 9.** ((lol that's my birthday!!!)**)—1**

_I like that date. Are we ever going to meet?—2_

**Oh, I bet we talk and just don't know it. –1**

_Probably not. I don't usually talk to many people.—2_

**I'm the same way, don't worry. Fine. I bet we SEE each other a lot. –1**

_Yeah, probably lol.—2_

**So what's new with you?—1**

**ok between writing this, bella walked into the library and sees edward.**

_I'm trying to figure out if I should leave or not.—2_

**LEAVE? WHY???—1**

_Well something happened a few days ago, from my past [they didn't even notice] but it just made me sad.—2_

**What happened?—1**

_I saw someone that I despise for hurting me, but love with all my heart. My ex.—2_

**Oh I see. Please don't leave? Who else will I talk to?—1**

_I guess I won't leave.—2_

**YES!!!—1**

_Ha ha lol. Thanks for talking me into staying.—2_

**No problem, bfop.—1**

_Bfop?—2_

**Best friend on paper.—1**

_Oh! I get it! Ya! We are totally bfops!—2_

**Cool =]. I would just say best friends, but since we haven't met... –1**

_**Ha ha I know exactly what you mean lol.—2**_

**Ok, good. I thought I sounded like a babbling fool lol. –1**

_Ha. No, you don't.—2_

**What color are your eyes?—1**

_Uh, it depends. They change color_. ((my eyes really do change from gold to green to brown!)) _what about yours?—2_

**Same with me! Maybe we have 'stuff' in common!—1**

_**What do you mean by 'stuff'?—2**_

**That BIG secret.—1**

_You mean the secret?—2_

**Depends on what means. –1**

**remember the # = vampire**

_#. That secret.—2_

**is that all the letters on top of each other? Here, how about we both do that and sii if they look the same.—1**

_ok, fine. My secret is # .—2_

**and mine secret is # .—1**

_they look the same-ish.—2_

**I think they're the same!—1**

_Really? I do too!--2 _

**This is unbelievable!—1**

_I can't believe it!—2_

**WOW.—1**

_Yes. Exactly.—2_

**How many are with you?—1**

_Just me. And you have, seven, right?—2_

**Yes. Wow. This is amazing!—1**

_It really is.—2_

**We should meet!—1**

_But what about this?! It would never be the same again.—2_

**I guess you're right. Wait 'til I tell the others!—1**

_Ha, slow down, boy.—2_

**Sorry. Oh wait 'til they hear it thought. They'll want to meet you. So…how old are you?—1**

_Plus my original 18, only about you?—2_

**Wow so young! I'm 122.—1**

_Wow that's old lol.—2_

**I know, sorry. Why did you, you know?—1**

_Ok, well as you know, my boyfriend left me, and well, I started hanging out with these boys and then my best friend dumped me for some guys [to hang out with, of course] I got so mad that he was ignoring me that I ran into the forest, and I had found a little clearing. All of a sudden, another one of us, one I knew, came out and told me that he was in the middle of hunting. Then he was on top of me. He bit me ,but then my best friend came and the dude stopped and got chased away by a bunch of giant wolves. All I remember after that is holding my friend's hand for three days, and that the wolves never left my side. I later found out that my friend was a werewolf, and those were all his friends. They had followed me when one of them saw me in the woods. We took off then, my best friend and I, to Canada, we decided we would try to live together, and we don't seem to mind each other.—2_

**Wow. That's amazing. We have to meet.—1**

_Fine. Be in the library on Friday at three.—2_

**You got it boss.—1**

**bella walked into the library, and saw edward and rushes out. Edward caught her scent and followed her. He found her and talked to her. He told her that if she really was the other person reading that notebook, she HAD to know that he still loved her.**

DIALOGE: ((what she says to the above statement))

"Ok, you're right. I know you still love me, and guess what, I love you too." Bella replied with a smile.

[= THE END. =]

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really hope you enjoyed this, even though it's old. Please review!!!!!


End file.
